


The New Order

by dumbledoresgirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jedi Rey, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Redemption, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbledoresgirl/pseuds/dumbledoresgirl
Summary: Hours after the Siege of Crait, the broken rebels flee the wrath of Supreme Leader Kylo Ren in search of a new base and allies they can trust. A heavy burden lies on Rey as she becomes the face of the rebellion with General Organa at her side.With their Force Bond still in place, Rey and Kylo Ren are forced to come to terms with their differences and what that truly means for the galaxy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rating will change as story progresses. Trigger warnings will be noted up front.

It was quiet. The soft hum of the Millenium Falcon as it carried what remained of the Resistance was a comforting and steady white noise as they made there way to a new rebel base. It wasn’t a large ship and the quarters were cramped. Resistance fighters were sleeping against walls, curled on empty, available surfaces, or stretched out on the floor. The adrenaline had peaked and all that was left was tired bodies and hopeful souls.

Rey was wide awake. A heavy exhaustion settled around her shoulders, enveloping her in a tension that she wasn’t sure would ever leave her. Not with the pain of betrayal still fresh on her tongue. Not with the memory of Ben’s pleading eyes as she slammed his father’s door in his face. She’d _felt_ his flinch. She’d felt his pain before their bond snapped. Tucking her legs against her chest, Rey listlessly rolled the broken lightsaber back and forth across the floor. The repetitive motion was soothing. It kept her distracted. It kept her awake.

Sleep didn’t seem an option. Not when his eyes burned into her soul. Not when she could still feel his pain. Tears began to form as she recalled her naivete. Luke had tried to warn her. Visions didn’t always play out the way they seemed. They were unreliable and she and Be- Kylo Ren had learned that the hard way. Their visions had come true but their desires hadn’t let them see the other potential outcomes and now it was too late.

Rey stood, picking up the remains of the destroyed lightsaber and quietly stepped over her sleeping allies as she made her way to the cockpit. Chewie was there, quietly piloting them towards their destination, his porg companion curled up in the co-pilot’s chair. With a weary gentleness, Rey picked up the porg and took her seat, feeling a sense of rightness settle over her and a trembling sigh escaped as she leaned back, muscles aching as the days caught up with her.

Chewie tilted his head, giving her leave to rest and Rey smiled in return.

“Just for a bit,” she yawned, the soft trills of the porg, lulling her to sleep. “I doubt it’ll happen.”

_Red permeated her dreams. The red walls of Snoke’s throne room. The red earth of Crait. The red blood from the fallen. It was the only color that she could see. The red aura of Kylo Ren’s anger. It flickered, black encompassing him, shrouding him from her vision. Darkness came. No light left. She stepped forward as worry consumed her. Where- he was there. She could feel him._

_“Ben?” she called, voice breaking._

_Rey reached forward, grasping for purchase, trying to find her way in the labyrinth of shadow that filled her every pore. His anger had faded. She could only feel the deep, endless sorrow and pain._

_“I know- You’re here,” she said, blindly reaching for him._

_He turned, his broad shoulders rising before her as though born from darkness. She could feel his gaze on her and she reached for light, anything to see… A second was all she was allowed before the door slammed between them. This time, it was his doing. This time, she was the one who was cut off._

Rey woke with a start, a visible sweat beading across her forehead, the little porg tumbling to the ground with an indignant squeak. She could feel Leia’s presence behind her and Rey turned, sadness lingering in her gaze, failure filling her mind. “I- He’s lost,” she murmured, voice breaking. “I- He can’t… He won’t.”

Leia shook her head. “No one is ever truly lost for good,” she replied, gently taking Rey’s hand as she echoed Luke’s sentiments.

Rey shook her head. “He is.”

  



	2. Let the Past Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unsatisfying reunion.

_ “Let the past die. Kill it if you have to.” _

Rey woke with a start, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. With a sigh, she rolled to her side, eyes widening as a broad figure blocked the light. Kylo Ren. His build was unmistakable. The waves of anger rolling off him also unmistakeable. She hadn’t seen him since she’d slammed the Falcon door on him. But she’d dreamt the same dream every single night. The one where he refused her. The one where he turned his back on her.

“Are you real?” she asked, sliding her legs over the side of the bed, toes touching the carpeted floor of her room in Naboo.

Rey watched as he tensed. She felt the stab of betrayal before his emotions seemed to shutter out of her reach. The silence was interminable and Rey couldn’t stop the soft, quiet steps that lead her to him, fingers outstretched. 

Her breath caught and her eyes closed when she felt the soft wool of his cowl under her fingers. 

“Don’t.”

He jerked away from her touch, spinning on his heel, towering over her. Rey took a step back before she realized she’d moved. Stopping herself from retreating, spine straightening, She narrowed her gaze. 

“I assumed we were done with this,” she said, stonily. “It’s been weeks.”

Kylo Ren didn’t say anything. His brown eyes were hard and his jaw clenched as though he was holding in all the emotions that regularly caused monetary damage to whichever ship he was aboard. The silence was unbearable and Rey couldn’t take it as seconds turned into minutes.

“Don’t you have anything to say?” she snapped. “Why- Ben-”

“Do NOT call me that,” he bit out, bitterness and betrayal dripping from each word. “You have no right.”

Rey’s anger flared and she turned on her heel, moving away from him and his vitriol. She felt his anger as though it were her own and the heavy quiet that began to fill the room made every muscle in her body tense. His thoughts were clear enough even if he was closed off to her. She could see them in the lines of his body. Kylo’s shoulders were tense, his spine straight and his refusal to even look at her was a dead giveaway that he wasn’t in a forgiving mood.

Well, Rey wasn’t either. She refused to play a part of this ludicrous bond that neither of them wanted. It was futile and unnecessary. They would never be on on the same side. It was obvious from the moment he stare at the throne after they’d fought so beautifully together. She’d never felt so in tune with another human being and then- he couldn’t overcome the lust and desire for power. Supreme Leader Kylo Ren.

Rey’s derisive snort only aggravated Kylo even more. The revulsion rolled off her in waves. She wasn't bothering with walls. He could feel her anger and disgust but under it all was disappointment and sadness that what they’d seen had been something so different than what each of them desired. 

After all this time, he’d assumed the connection was gone. He’d reached out a couple times but at the end of the bond he’d found nothing but frayed edges and glimpses of what could have been. Some days, he wasn’t sure if it was a dream or nightmare that he’d envisioned but he’d never expected to be here again. The anger that filled him as soon as their minds connected tasted bitter on his tongue. 

She’d left him. Everyone left him. He was destined to travel down a path alone. His father- Ren cut that thought off as it formed. He was more alone than ever in his coveted seat of power. The irony was that he didn’t want to be the Supreme Leader of the First Order. He’d wanted something new and different. This was the same old mistakes generations of the dark side had made. 

Rey’s sigh caught his attention and he nearly turned but just the idea of seeing her made the blood thunder in his head. She’d left him for dead. Again. Once could be forgiven. Twice was a pattern. She’d left him with a mess on his hands and closed herself off to him and everything they’d established between them. She was at fault.

“YOU MADE YOUR CHOICE!” Rery cried, anguish in her voice.

Kylo turned quickly, his clock dramatically whirling behind him as he faced the betrayer. “You left me,” he said, voice flat and empty. “Again. You walked away as though this was nothing. You left, Rey. You made your choice and you couldn’t see- still can’t see that resurrecting the past is not the way to create a future.”

“You’re one to talk! You killed your master. Just like all the Sith before you!” she retorted, shoving her hair into messy buns. “What did you think would happen? That I’d join you? That I’d let you teach me? Is that what you wanted? Would I be expected to murder you the way you did Snoke?”

“I didn’t ki-,” he started, unable to find the words. “You know why I killed him.”

“No-"

He didn’t let her finish before he was gripping her by the arms, his emotions finally getting the better of him. Part of him was relieved that they could still connect this way but at the same time, it proved to be a bond that was useless other than to torture the other. Neither was willing to bend and neither willing to give an inch. 

“He was going to kill you,” he said. His voice low and anguished as he stared into her wide, hazel eyes. Dropping his hands, Kylo stepped away. “I didn’t want that.”

Rey’s lips parted, words unwilling to come but before she could find them, the bond broke and she was alone. Defeat settled around her like a heavy mantle. She felt the tear fall and she quickly wiped it away, before going about her morning routine. She could forget him again. She’d done it once before. She’d do it again. Besides. She had more important things to do than try and save Ben Solo. She had a Resistance to lead and a war to win. 


End file.
